battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Customization
This article is about class customization in Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. You may be looking for character customization in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, skins called Appearances. Customization is a new feature introduced in Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. It replaces the class system of previous games in the Star Wars: Battlefront Series and allows the player to customize their characters weapons, species, speed and more. You can customize each faction before battle and you can change your equipment and attributes after you die, during battle. Equipment and Attributes When customizing your character you only get one hundred credits to spend on equipment and attributes. NOTE: As the game is still being made prices are likely to change Weapon 1 and 2 These are the two primary weapons you bring into battle. List of Primary Weapons: *EMP Launcher (25 Credits) *Explosive Blaster Pistol (20 Credits) *Guided Rocket *Carbonite Freeze Gun (15 Credits) *Blaster Rifle (25 credits) *Incinerator (20 Credits) *HH-15 Missile Launcher (HH-15) (45 Credits) *Rocket Launcher (PLX-2) (25 Credits) *Bowcaster (40 Credits) *Chaingun (40 Credits) *ARC Caster (30 Credits) *Sniper Rifle (E-17D) (30 Credits) *Grenade Launcher (20 Credits) *Fusion Cutter (15 Credits) *Tri-Shot Pistol (15 Credits) *Orbital Strike Sniper Rifle (20 Credits) *Blaster Pistol (DL-44 Heavy Blaster) (0 Credits) Explosive This is your main secondary weapon. List of Explosives: *Thermal Detonators (10 Credits) *Jetpack *Mines *Time Bomb (Unconfirmed) *Cluster Grenade Special Item These items affect your performance and abilities on the battlefield. List of Special Items: *Personal Shield (40 Credits) *Jetpack (30 Credits) *Stealthsuit *Jumpack (20 Credits) *Recon Droid *Auto Turret (Unconfirmed) Power Up This is your second secondary weapon, power ups effect your character for a limited amount of time. These are bonus's such as Rally and Rage. They cost around 10 credits each however some cost up to 50 credits. Health Determines how much health your unit will have. There are three to buy, costing 10 credits each e.g. if you buy three of these you will have three times the extra health. Speed Determines how fast your unit walks, runs and sprints. There are three to buy, costing 10 credits each e.g. if you buy three of these you will have three times the extra speed. Capture Rate Determines how fast you neutralise and capture Command Posts. There are three to buy costing 10 credits each e.g. if you buy three of these you will have three times the extra capture rate. Personalisation This does not use the credit system and doesn't effect how the character performs. You cannot customize this during battle. Body This is the main body of your unit. Examples: *CIS: Super Battle Droid, Battle Droid *Galactic Republic: ARC Trooper, Clone Trooper *Galactic Empire: Dark Trooper, Scout Trooper *Rebel Alliance: Wookiee, Vanguard, Commando Head This is the head of your unit. Examples: *Galactic Republic: Clone Commander ----(Name of Commander e.g. Bacara), Clone Commando, Clone Paratrooper. *Rebel Alliance: Sullustian, Mon Calamari, Bothan, Human, Rodian. *Galactic Empire: Dark Trooper, Stormtrooper, Scout Trooper. *CIS: Standard Battledroid head. Colour 1 and 2 This allows you to choose the colour of your faction, and their vehicles. This effects armour and clothing etc. Insignia This is the symbol worn by your faction in multiplayer modes. Examples: Cosmic Balance, Renegade Squadron, Kuat Drive Yards. See also *Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Sources and External Links * The Renegade Squadron teams official blog Renegade Squadrons official blog. * Renegade Squadron preview at IGN Preview at IGN. * http://uk.gamespot.com/pages/unions/read_article.php?topic_id=25865999&union_id=14038 Weapon Guide 1 at Gamespot. *http://uk.gamespot.com/pages/unions/read_article.php?topic_id=25866021&union_id=14038 Weapon Guide 2 at Gamespot. * Category:Essential pages Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics